Ty Lyubi Menya Da?
by KaibaCopter
Summary: Rochu! I have no idea how to describe this, to be perfectly honest. I've never written something like this before. Russia has begun to harass China and China doesn't know what to do. Title means "You Love Me, Yes?"
1. Vy soglasny, da?

**A/N: Yep, so due to the massive success of _Skies Over London,_ to which I am _still_ sending out "thank you" messages to all the people who faved it. I still don't understand why you people like it so much. Anyways, I was bored again in study hall today, and I forgot to put my Biology notebook back in my backpack after I put up Chapter 5 on Thursday, so I didn't have Skies Over London _or_ the one about Romano getting sick. In a desperate moment of...well...desperation, I got out my French notebook! And surprisingly, I didn't write a Franada story. Instead, I wrote a Rochu one (with a billion USUK references). Heh, go figure, da?**

** PS: Title means "You love me, yes?" in Russian and this chapter means "You agree, yes?". I dunno, I just felt like using Russian.**

** Oh, and I found it rather amusing to cut off people in the middle of talking in this story, so don't be surprised if—**

**Ty Lyubi Menya Da?**

_**Vy soglasny, da? **_

"—And while all of you distract them, I'll come in from behind and knock them out...because I'm the hero!"

"You git. No one is going to do that ridiculous plan,"

"I second that, Angleterre,"

"So do I, aru,'

The Allies all glanced over a Russia, who was staring out the window at a butterfly that was sitting in the garden box outside. At first, no one spoke, out of fear, but after a minute, America finally stepped up to the plate.

"Russia, dude, whaddya think?"

Russia looked at him and shot him a clueless smile.

"Of what?"

"Of my awesome idea,"

"Oh...I like it,"

"Aw, yeah! See, guys? Russia's with me!"

"That's because he disagrees with us on everything, you bloody—"

"Well, either way, it is still the three of us against the two of you,"

"Is that a declaration of war? Because I will _so_ kick your—"

"Actually, its the three of _us_ against the two of _you_," Russia said with a smile, making the others look at him in confusion.

"No no, mon ami, _Deux_," France pointed to Russia and America, "against _trois_," He motioned to England, China and himself.

"Wrong," Russia said, suddenly grabbing China's arm roughly, "China sides with Russia, da?"

China shivered and looked at Russia, about to protest, when Russia got that weird look on his face.

"Da?" He repeated again as he tightened his grip on China's arm, making him wince from the pain of it.

"Y-Y-Yes, aru..." China squeaked. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to move as far away from the Russian as possible.

"You see?" Russia said, flashing them all an innocent smile as he released his death-grip on China's arm.

"So then it's just the two of you against the three of us, huh?" America smirked, completely ignoring the awkward feeling that had just flooded the conference room.

"Well I'm definitely not getting stuck teaming up with the frog. I'd rather be on your side,"

"I bet you would," America grinned, making England's face turn red.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, you bloody git!"

"Sacrebleur, then I suppose I am outnumbered, no?"

"Then it's settled! We'll do my awesome plan and totally _own_ the Axises!"

"Axises? You git..."

"You just wish you had _awesome_ ideas like me,"

"Sod off!"

"Ah, Angleterre's words of l'amour..."

"Sh-Shut up, frog!"

"Onhonhon. You can not hide your feelings from _me_, Angleterre. I invented l'amour,"

As the two of them took up bickering while America watched and laughed, China stepped backwards towards the door. What better time to make his escape? He opened the door as silently as he could and slowly crept out into the hall. As he closed the door, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to leave and collided with Russia's chest.

"Going somewhere, da?"

China went pale, a feeling of dread crashing down upon him,

"I-I—"

"Shh." Russia said, putting his finger over China's lips.

China squeaked as Russia's finger trailed down his chin and onto his neck, going under the collar of his shirt. He stood paralyzed with fear as the taller nation leaned down, drawing his face closer to China's to the point where he could feel Russia's breath.

"A-Aru..." was all China could manage to croak as he felt Russia's hand on his back, which slowly began to sink lower and lower.

"Become one, da?" Russia purred, making China shiver.

"N-No..." Russia mumbled, trying to pull himself away from Russia. Having taken him by surprise, he did managed to break free of his grip, but only managed to turn around before Russia hugged him from behind.

"You don't have a choice," Russia whispered, running his hand down the length of China's stomach.

"No, aru...!"

"Come be one with Russia,"

"I-I don't want to."

"But you must. Russia wants you..."

"No."

"Da,"

"No. I don't want—"

Russia tilted China's head towards his and kissed him passionately, one of his gloved hands clasping around the Asian's small hand.

China blushed furiously. It was one thing to harass him, it was another to grope him, but enough was enough! Putting his martial art skills to the limit, China pulled his hand free from Russia's and elbowed him in the rib as hard as he could. In the brief second that Russia stumbled back, stunned by China's sudden rebellion, China used that second to run for dear life back into the conference room. He slammed directly into France, nearly knocking the poor guy over.

"What the bloody hell?"

"R-R-Russia...h-he..." China stuttered, his face growing red as he found himself unable to tell them what had just happened in the hall.

"What is it, man?" America asked, putting his hand on China's shoulder, which caused him to flinch.

"N-Nothing..." China said quickly, looking away.

"Oi, we got kind of off track this meeting..."

"Oui oui. If it wasn't for _someone_, we might have actually gotten something done,"

"Are you blaming _me_ for your incompetence, frog?"

China sank into his seat at the table, his elbow starting to hurt. What did that guy have under his jacket? A metal plate?


	2. Provedite denʹ so mnoĭ, da? Part 1

**A/N: Yep, we're on to Chapter 2. I used every possible free second to write this today. I dunno why. I just really wanna write a story where Russia's being a creepy rapist to China. Though he started getting a little _sweeter_ in this chapter, but he's got the same intentions. I guess I did it to show that he's not just lusting after China, but that he does actually love him. Because lust is just...not as good as lust with the power of love behind it XD If you read my _Lovers Arcana_ fanfic, which I doubt you did, you'll find this beginning to be rather familiar. Oh, and what is my obsession with breaking vodka bottles? Really. See _Skies Over London_, my USUK fanfic, if you're confused.**

** This chapter means "Spend a day with me, yes?"**

** PS: THIS CHAPTER IS SO BLOODY LONG! That's why its been taking me so long. I've finally decided, at the suggestion of a friend, to upload it in pieces. So I'm going to.**

**Ty Lyubi Menya Da?**

_**Provedite denʹ so mnoĭ, da ? **_

_**Part I**_

China woke up to the sound of birds singing. It was a beautiful spring morning. Even so, he felt uncomfortable for some reason. He sat up in his bed and as he went to get up, he looked down and suddenly knew why he felt so terrible on that fine morning. Laying next to him with his arm draped across China's waist was Russia, who was fast asleep, his body curled up against China's.

"W-W-Wha...?" China stuttered, wrenching Russia's arm away from his body and stumbling out of bed, color rushing to his face. Russia looked up at him, having been awoken by his shouting.

"Good morning," He said with a smile as China backed away from his bed nervously.

"W-Why are you here, aru?" The terrified country shouted he continued to back away. He felt his back press up against the wall, indicating there was no space left for him to back up into.

"To see you,"

"Why, aru?"

"Because..." Russia trailed off as he stood up. He went over to China, placing his hand against the wall next to his head, blocking his path to the door, while his other hand trailed gently through his long black hair. It was the first time he had ever seen China with his hair down, and he looked so adorable, especially standing there in his shadow, his tiny body shaking nervously and his face flushed. To Russia, this was simply the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"You can't j-just come into my home, aru!"

"Why not?"

"It's illegal, aru!"

"Only if I kill you," Russia smiled, making China feel very close to fainting from absolute terror.

"K-Kill me, aru?"

"Not that I would,"

"W-Well, then why are you here, aru?"

"I told you already, da? I'm here to see you,"

"Why, aru?"

Russia smiled again, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and he looked away slightly. China froze, having no idea what to make of that. Was _Russia_ blushing? Russia? Blushing? At _him_?

"I brought vodka," Russia said suddenly, clearly trying to change the subject. Sure enough, he pulled a bottle out of somewhere in the depths of his massive coat. China stared at the bottle in confusion.

"Why would you do that, aru?" He asked, eying Russia suspiciously.

Russia merely smiled and leaned forward so his eyes were level with China's. As he felt Russia's breath on his neck, China recalled how this mirrored what had happened the day before. But instead of repeating the prior day's incident, Russia merely placed a gentle kiss on China's nose and leaned away.

"You ask a lot of questions, da?"

China's face went red. It wasn't as bad as what had happened the previous time he'd been put in that awkward position, but it was still enough to make him want to die of embarrassment.

"You should get dressed, da?"

"Y-Yes, aru..." China squeaked. He waited a moment for Russia to leave, but instead, he just stood there with that creepy smile on his lips.

"Uh...go away now, aru,"

"Oh...da,," Russia nodded, staring at China another moment before he left the room.

China closed the door and locked it, letting out a sigh of relief that there was at least _something_ to keep space between him and the Russian.

"How embarrassing, aru..." He mumbled as he put up his hair. As he got dressed, he continuously glanced around the room nervously, expecting Russia to pop out of nowhere at any second and grab him like he had the day before.

"What is his problem, aru?" He sighed. Maybe his actions were normal for a Russian? China stopped to ponder this for a moment when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He cringed. What was that guy doing out there? Breaking his house or something?

China hurried to the kitchen where the noise had come from and froze. Russia was crouched over the broken pieces of the vodka bottle, collecting them in his bare hands.

"My gloves are soft, da? It just slipped from my hands..." He said sheepishly as he looked up at China, that pink tint on his cheeks once again.

China knelt down and reached to pick up a piece of the broken glass. Russia quickly grabbed his hand before he could even touch it.

"It's okay. It's my fault, da? I wouldn't want you to get cut,"

China when to say something when he noticed Russia's hand was as cold as ice. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"It's okay. It's my fault, da? I wouldn't want you to get cut,"

China went to say something when he noticed Russia's hand was as cold as ice. He quickly wrenched his hand away, as it was beginning to get numb from the cold. It was as if he'd stuck his hand in snow. As his eyes moved form his stinging hand to Russia's, he noticed a red line on Russia's palm as blood began to trickle down to his wrist.

"Y-You're bleeding, aru!" China squeaked, his stomach doing a somersault at the sight of the red liquid. He hated seeing blood. It always made him light-headed and nauseous.

"Da," Russia shrugged as he continued to pick up the shattered pieces of glass, paying no mind to the cut, which was starting to gush.

"W-W-What did you do with that glass, aru?" China groaned, backing away from Russia, his face getting pale. Russia looked up at him and stood up.

"You look sick. Are you okay?"

"S-So much blood, aru..." The Chinese man mumbled, starting to break into a sweat.

Russia stared at him, appearing rather puzzled by China's reaction to something as simple as blood.

"Does blood bother you?"

"Yes, aru! Very much, aru!" China whined, covering his eyes and shaking his head, trying to physically shake the image from his memory. He attempted to focus on thinking of something cute, like a panda or Hello Kitty.

Russia stared at him in confusion for a moment then looked down at his bloody hand. Images of the past flooded to his mind. Only, in the past, the blood on his hands had never been his own. He had gotten so used to seeing people bleed over the years that he had begun to consider it a regular thing for his skin to be soaked in the red substance. He hadn't considered it anything but normal for one's hands to be covered in blood or one's clothes to be stained with it. It was something he saw all the time, so he paid no mind to it, yet others always seemed to respond with panic or fear. They would always rush to cleanse themselves of it, as if it were some grotesque deadly poison that should be removed from contact immediately. Russia glanced up at China, who was still covering his eyes.

"I don't like it either..." Russia said softly, looking back at his blood. Saying such a thing suddenly made him feel guilty. He all of a sudden felt like a monster. Pangs of sorrow and shame touched his heart. He didn't like that feeling either.

"I'll get you a tissue, aru..." China said quickly before speed-walking into the other room. He quickly re-emerged a moment later and thrust the little white square at Russia while avoiding having to look at him. Russia took the tissue and wiped the blood off his hand slowly then held it back out to China.

"I don't want it, aru!"

Russia stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do with it. Perhaps it was considered a gift in China? Did that mean he should keep it? As he moved to put it in his coat pocket, China made a strange strangled noise. Russia glanced at him.

"What?"

"D-Don't tell me you're _keeping_ it, aru!"

"Da..."

"That's disgusting, aru!"

Russia blushed, realizing his assumption had been wrong. He'd attempted to try and not offend China, and only succeeded in disgusting him. It was difficult for him to understand the customs of other countries, which were so different from his.

"W-Well what do I do with it?" He asked quietly, his cheeks still bright pink. China found himself blushing when Russia looked at him for an answer. He looked so meek and innocent in that unsure glance, that China almost let it take a hold of his better judgment and nearly regarded Russia as he would've a younger brother. He barely managed at the last second to change the tone of his voice.

"You throw it out, of course," He sighed. His face turned red as his own words echoed in his head. His attempts to avoid sounding like an elder brother only ended up turning it into something much worse. It seems he'd sounded rather _sexy_, much to China's dismay. The last thing he needed was to encourage Russia. He could only hope Russia hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately, he had.

Russia looked at the cut on his hand as China stared at him nervously. Suddenly, he stepped closer to China, holding his hand out to him and smiling.

"Y-Yes, I see it, aru..."

"Kiss it,"

"Wh-Wh-Wha..."

"When you get hurt, you kiss it and it gets better," Russia smiled at him again. China frowned.

Why did he have to act like a child at times?


End file.
